nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
CEP 2.2 file list
This CEP 2.2 file list describes the files included in version 2.2c of the Community Expansion Pack (CEP). Talk table CEP 2.2 comes with three .tlk files, providing compatibility when playing modules that require CEP versions 2.0 through 2.2. These files belong in the tlk subdirectory of a Neverwinter Nights installation. A module that requires CEP 2.2 should use version 2.2 of the talk file. Hak paks The hak paks included in CEP 2.2 belong in the hak subdirectory of a Neverwinter Nights installation. Some of these hak paks are optional for individual modules, but a player should have all of them available. For module builders, there is some flexibility in the order of these hak paks when associated with a module, but there are also some aspects of the order that are required. The following table lists the hak paks in a functioning order. (In brief, this order is the "top" hak, followed by the "custom" hak, followed by the remaining haks in alphabetical, but reverse-numeric, order.) The cep2_custom hak pak is provided as an aid to multiplayer servers. The intent is that resources that are only needed server-side (e.g. scripts, blueprints, and dialogs) can be placed in the server's version of this hak pak. This allows larger modules, as the game limits each file (.mod or .hak) to roughly 16,000 resources. Using this hak pak in this way effectively allows a server's module to consume 32,000 resources without requiring players to download a server-specific hak pak. The cep2_custom hak pak can also be used to override certain CEP resources (e.g. scripts, blueprints, and dialogs). This is why it is listed out of alphabetical order, near the top of the hak pak list. It should not, however, be used to override .2da resources, which is why it is not at the top of the hak pak list. The two cep2_add_tiles* hak paks provide copies of some of the standard tilesets with extended functionality. These copies are named beginning with "CEP". The cep2_ext_tiles hak pak causes the standard tilesets to be replaced by these extensions. This hak pak also adds an asterisk to the end of the standard tileset names to indicate that they have been replaced. The cep2_build hak pak is for use while building a module. The intent is that this file can be associated with a module during building, then removed before the module's release. This allows new CEP blueprints to be available to a builder, while not contributing to the module's palette size. (The DM client will crash if the palette size exceeds roughly 16,000 blueprints; this hak pak currently provides 377 blueprints and is expected to grow with future versions of CEP.) The cep2_patch_v22b and cep2_patch_v22c hak paks are only useful if a builder wants to ensure that players have a certain release of CEP 2.2. The former is for ensuring at least CEP 2.2b, while the latter ensures at least CEP 2.2c. They add nothing to a module, but if they are present in the hak list, then each player must have those haks to play the module / join the server. This would work well if a player would only have those hak paks after installing at least the the specified versions. However, this is not quite the case as cep2_patch_v22b was not included in version 2.2b, making this hak pak superfluous. (The version control hak pak included in version 2.2b was a replacement, namely cep2_top_v22b, for the "top" hak. The use of this hak pak as a version control measure fails because it was not included in version 2.2c.) Also included in the version 2.2 package are some hak paks that exist for compatibility while playing the game. These are for the benefit of players and do not need to be associated with modules that use CEP 2.2. Builder files Included in CEP 2.2 are files that are only useful to module builders. The .mod files belong in the modules subdirectory of a Neverwinter Nights installation, and the .erf files in the erf subdirectory. (Placing the .erf files in the hak subdirectory can cause the game to fail to find similarly named hak paks, so this should be avoided.) The remaining files are documentation and can be placed wherever convenient. File list 2.2